Third Eternity
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: All worlds collide, but I never wanted them to. All things must begin anew, but I don't know how to start over. Everything is going to change now. I don't know where I am. I don't know where to go. I don't want this to happen. Help me...please. R&R!
1. Destruction

The world was ending.

This wasn't what I'd been trying to do. I hadn't wanted to cause collision. But I knew what was happening. Bits of many worlds spun around in the vortex, towards their imminent destruction. I caught a glimpse of blue—a fragment of the Tile Sea, with a frightened cheep-cheep swimming frantically in her newly tiny tank. A segment of Crag whirls past, like a dusty stone in a rockslide.

I never meant for this to be the way it all worked out. I looked around frantically. Was that—no. But where...

My hand brushed against something. The something caught hold of me and tried to pull me into the vortex. "You! If we're all going to die, I'm bringing you with me!"

"No!" I shouted. "Get—off—me!" I struggled to pull away, but her grip was too strong. I was slipping towards the center.

It wouldn't really matter if I was drawn into the whirlwind. This was the end of the line, the end of my game. I was finished.

"Grab onto something!" I shouted at the top of my voice, over the howling roar of the cyclone.

"What?"

"_I _don't know! Anything!"

"Like _what?"_

"It doesn't matter! A tree! Something of yours! The—_Count!"_ I reached out and grabbed him as he went shooting by.

"Remove your hand, you filthy--"

"Uh-huh. Maybe later?" I swung him towards the pathetic girl. "Fight it!"

"We can _escape?_" Her voice sounded incredulous. "You could have mentioned that!"

"First, no we can't, ad second, we don't want to."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Just trust me!" It wasn't until after I said it that I realized how that sounded. "That is—I mean—what I--"

I was distracted by a flash. "One of you, _catch her!"_

She spun past, and I tried to snatch her hand, but it was too late. A white glove caught her, and she struggled to hold on. I tried to grab her, but I couldn't move without slipping farther towards the void. Lose-lose. There was no way out.

Or, perhaps I should say there was no way out until She was swung towards me. I grabbed her hand—she was amazingly even harder to hold on to, as she had so much less resistance. I desperately clung to her clutching hand, only to feel her slipping away.

"Grab something!" I shouted at her.

"Like what?"

I was getting rather irritated with this conversation. "_Anything!"_

She looked around wildly, and then stretched out for something. "Nassy!"

Natasia was dragging at something as well. O'Chunks! She grabbed for Natasia's hand. "Thanks!" called Natasia.

I laughed. "I guess that's all of us, then," I said, and braced myself against the vortex. I planned to make my visit to the Underwhere as brief as possible, and the best way to do that was to jump in just before the void closed. Otherwise...if I could even resist past that...I didn't like to think what would happen.

Everything was spinning into the center, faster and faster. I watched carefully, and then relaxed. the vortex spun us inside.

But as we were dragged to the center, I started to lose my grip. It was either lose two or lose three. I looked from side to side, unable to choose. Just as we struck the void wall, her hand slipped. Before I could think, I grabbed for her with both hands. I caught her—but the other two had been torn away. It didn't matter now. I felt her slipping.

First her hand was gone. She screamed, and ten the sound was cut short.

Then, everything vanished.

The second eternity was over.


	2. Awakening

I woke up and found that I'd gone blind.

Wait—was blindness brightness, or darkness? I'd thought it was darkness. I turned my head and saw a long green ocean. I was floating in it. This was better.

Wait—since when did the ocean _tickle?_ It didn't. I sat up and realized I was on a plain of grass. A big plain, but a plain.

I got up and looked all around. the plain stretched on forever and ever in all directions except one. That one was where a small town lay.

"Hm," I said. "Well, that little town seems to be the best place to go. Golly, it seems like the _only _place to go." So I set off through the gently waving grass towards the place.

After a few hours of walking, I still hadn't reached the town, and it sure didn't seem much closer either. The sun was very hot and kept hammering down on me. I was in a very bad temper by about three. On top of that, I was _hungry, _which didn't help.

After another hour or two, I still seemed no closer to the town, and I was very sick of walking. The grass was itchy, I was hot and sticky, and there were bugs everywhere. Gross. "I am so sick of this dumb plain!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "I'm hot and sticky and itchy and buggy and tired and I want to _get _somewhere!" I couldn't help but start crying. I sat down in the grass, trying and failing to fight tears. "An I'm lost and lonely and scared and I want someone to help me, please, please, somebody come get me out of here..."

"Hey—little girl—little girl, are you alright?"

I looked up. I was no longer sitting in the middle of that dumb plain. A lady was kneeling down by me. I jumped up and hugged her. "I'm super!" I told her. "How about you?"

She blinked at me in confusion. "I'm in desperate need of assistance."

I giggled and curtseyed. "How may I be an assistance?"

"Well, I work at the inn, and I need more people to help me."

"Things like washing dishes and sewing and stuff?"

She looked at me and nodded slowly.

I thought. "Will I get paid?"

She laughed. "Of course!"

"I guess I could do that," I said, and followed her down the street.

She led me through the kitchen to the back rooms of the inn. "This is where my workers can sleep. If you want your room clean, you have to clean it yourself. There's two to four beds in each room, and palettes under them. However, I think you'll have to take the one empty room. The good thing is you'll have plenty of privacy, but you won't have company."

"That's okay," I said. She showed me the room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't bad. "It's super," I said honestly. It was somewhere to stay, it was cool, it had a window and smelled nice. It was everything I could have asked for right then. Except just one more thing...

"Is there anything to eat?" I asked the innkeeper. "I'm starving."

She laughed. "Of course there is. Dinner should just be finishing up; we'll get you something left over to eat."

I smiled. This would be work, but it was going to be super.

I quickly became acquainted with the other girls. Yes, shocking, I know the word acquainted. There was Sammy, a short girl with long silvery-gold hair; Tabby, who was taller than Sammy but still very small; Jemma, almost exactly my age and with red hair she wore in pigtails; and Mandy, who was quite tall and talked very fast. She reminded me of someone else when she talked...but no, I wasn't going to think about that.

The other girls were less welcoming, though they were kind enough. Rema, Rashel, and Ronnie were the other three I remembered, and only because their names all started with the same letter. There were boys, too, but I was more interested in making friends than flirting right now.

I did make friends with Sammy, Tabby, Jemma, and Mandy very quickly. But all the time I knew I had to find something else. None of these people seemed to know anything about the universe ending. If I didn't find someone who remembered what the worlds had been like before, I was going to go insane.

So, I would work at the inn for a while. Free food and lodging, getting some money, and when I had enough to get me to the next place, I'd leave. So I couldn't make _too_ close friends—I wasn't _that_ dumb.

I just had to work here until I got enough to get by in the real world. Then I'd be out of this dumb place, out to find one of my old friends and hope that they remembered me...and everything else.

Until then, I'd just have to wait.

_Erm, that was short. Sorry about that. they'll mostly be longer, I just couldn't think of anything else for Mimikins to do. I was bored with her chapter, but I won't be next time she has one, because I like the next part a lot. But I have to finish the introduction first._

_Anyways, R&R please! Hope you could figure out who was talking in that first chapter...XP _

_Ciao!_

_Sandstorm0301_


End file.
